Various types of electronic devices currently exist for communications and entertainment purposes. These include various types of computers, including laptop computers, hand-held computers, ultra-mobile computers, tablet computers, MP3 players that play music, video players, smart phones, other types of communication devices such as walkie talkies, navigational devices such as GPS devices and other types of electronic devices. These devices often utilize touch screens, interactive panels including, but not limited to, capacitive coupled interfaces, interactive touch screens, keyboards, scroll wheels, tilt switches, push-button switches and other interactive controls. Due to the sensitive nature of these electronic devices, it is desirable to provide protection for these devices so that they can be used in various environments.